Запах
by Sowulo
Summary: Еще одна история на тему "Он, она и "Что это за запах?".  Перевод фанфика Scent, написанного loonylovegoodloveshp и опубликованного на этом сайте. Ссылка на оригинал: /s/6600946/1/Scent.


Все права на вселенную Гарри Поттера принадлежит Джоан Роулинг. Авторство фанфика - loonylovegoodloveshp. Мне только перевод.

===/===

Гермиона была зла.

- Иди к черту, Рональд Уизли. Едой он недоволен! Сам тогда поищи что-нибудь и трансфигурируй это «что-нибудь» во что-то действительно съедобное!

К счастью, Рона не было рядом, и он не мог слышать Гермиону, проклинающую само его существование.

- Гермиона, приготовь это, Гермиона, сделай то! И угадай с трех раз, что я буду делать в это время. Вести себя как последняя задница, ныть, стонать и бездельничать!

Она кипела от злости, бродя по лесу в поисках ягод и грибов для ужина. Гермиона была одна, поэтому не стеснялась высказывать все свое возмущение единственным слушателям - безмолвным деревьям.

Просто больше некому было жаловаться. Когда ты в бегах с двумя лучшими друзьями, слишком занятыми, чтобы слушать тебя, - первый - храбрыми попытками спасти мир от Волан-де-Морта, а второй – идиотскими выходками, - ты можешь жаловаться только самой себе и воображать, что кто-то невидимый слушает тебя. Именно это Гермиона сейчас и делала.

Легкое напряжение витало в лагере, но это и не было удивительно. Гарри, Гермиона и Рон искали крестражи, и, не располагая достаточной информацией, Троица почти все время находилась на взводе. Обычно Гермионе не составляло труда уладить проблему, если тучи слишком сильно сгущались, но сейчас у нее определенно не получалось смириться с отношением Рона.

С тех пор, как он начал носить медальон – единственный крестраж, который им удалось отыскать, - его поведение значительно испортилось. Они ссорились едва ли не каждый день, и Гермиона больше всех старалась сохранить благоразумие. Однако сегодняшние ее усилия пошли прахом.

Бегло осматривая кусты, Гермиона со злостью вспоминала пренеприятный разговор, произошедший несколькими часами ранее.

- Фу! – громко заявил Рон, отодвигая от себя тарелку с грибами. Единственное, что Гермиона смогла отыскать сегодня на обед, это пожухшие, неказистые серые грибы. Хотя она и Гарри тоже не испытали особого восторга при виде них, но лишь Рон настолько явно выказал Гермионе свое неудовольствие.

- Ну, честно, Гермиона, они же отвратительны! Я знаю, ты способна на большее! Не думаешь же ты, что я стану это есть? – забрюзжал он. Гарри бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. Ему не нравилось, что Рон выплескивал на Гермиону все, что чувствовал под действием крестража, и он всегда старался поддержать ее, при этом не оставляя попыток избежать скандала со стороны Рона.

- Да ладно тебе, Рон. Не надо кричать так на Гермиону. Между прочим, мы с ней вместе искали что-нибудь съестное, и она хоть что-то нашла, в то время как ты даже не потрудился почесаться!

- Почему ты постоянно встаешь на ее сторону? Она даже не способна…

- Не способна на что? – зарычала Гермиона, прежде чем Гарри смог ее остановить. – Да ты хотя б раз побеспокоился бы насчет еды, Рональд!

- Вообще-то я весь чертов день должен был носить этот дурацкий медальон…

- Хватит! - завопил Гарри, пока Рон не разошелся. – Гермиона, ты молодец, ты делаешь все возможное. А ты, Рон, снимай крестраж, - он протянул руку. Рон грубо швырнул ему медальон, и тот шлепнулся Гарри на ладонь. Настроение Рона тотчас изменилось, но было поздно. Он уже оскорбил и разозлил Гермиону, и прежде чем кто-нибудь из ребят успел что-то сказать, она круто развернулась и вылетела из палатки.

Гермиона чуть не скрипела зубами от бессилия, вспоминая случившееся. Прошло уже несколько часов, а она все еще была расстроена, не только из-за перепалки, но и из-за того, как Рон вел себя в последнее время. Делая глубокие вдохи и пытаясь успокоиться, Гермиона повторяла про себя мантру: «Это всего лишь крестраж. Это всего лишь крестраж. Он питается негативной энергией. Не позволяй ему действовать на тебя».

По правде говоря, в этом не было никакого толку. Рон обидел ее своим поведением. Это случилось два, а может и больше, часа назад, но Гермиона все еще не вернулась в лагерь. И хотя она находилась недалеко от палатки, все же она почувствовала вину, поскольку была уверена, что Гарри беспокоится за нее. Он и без того был озабочен многими вещами, и Гермиона совершенно не хотела становиться еще одним поводом для беспокойства.

Она уже готова была развернуться, как вдруг услышала совсем близко хруст листьев. Гермиона огляделась, крепко сжимая в руке палочку. Не она явилась причиной шума, поскольку стояла неподвижно. Гермиона пристально вгляделась в деревья, почувствовав, как бешено забилось сердце. Неужели кто-то наблюдал за ней все это время? Неужели ее чары выдохлись? Она от души пожелала, чтобы это было не так и, как только она подумала о такой возможности, ее мысли тут же метнулись к лагерю. Что если злоумышленники – Пожиратели Смерти – нашли их палатку и уже схватили Рона и Гарри? Одна мысль об этом вызвала у Гермионы тошноту и ужас, но она заставила себя стоять на месте, а желудок - успокоиться. Треск приближался, и через несколько секунд она смогла различить звуки тяжелых шагов и неясное бормотание.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание.

Сквозь лес к ней приближались три человека, двое из которых тащили какой-то большой предмет, их фигуры отбрасывали жутковатые тени в вечернем свете. Когда они подошли достаточно близко, стало ясно, что все трое были мужчинами, а неразборчивым бормотанием, которое она чуть раньше услышала, оказались их низкие голоса.

«Егеря?» - мелькнула в голове мысль.

Их вид подтверждал предположение Гермионы. Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее она боролась с желанием убежать, заставляя себя стоять тихо. И хотя Гермиона была уверена, что они не могли ее услышать, тем не менее, с каждым их шагом она все сильнее сомневалась в своих магических способностях.

Видят ли они ее?

Гермиона тревожно покусывала губу, желудок свело от страха. Ей показалось, что один из них смотрит прямо на нее!

Егерь, о котором шла речь, был высок, худощав, но крепко сбит, его длинные спутанные темные волосы были собраны в «хвост» у основания шеи, одна чуть вьющаяся прядь кроваво выделялась на темном фоне. Гермиона наблюдала, как он подходит все ближе, но, даже дрожа от страха, не могла не заметить, что егерь был на редкость красив. На вид ему можно было дать лет 25 – 30, возможно, чуть больше. Его облик производил внушительное впечатление. Несколько слоев самой разной верхней одежды, поверх которых было накинуто длинное черное кожаное пальто, выглядели экстравагантно, так же как и клетчатые брюки с шарфом, однако он, похоже, чувствовал себя в лесу как дома. Его одежда была темной, и чем внимательнее Гермиона к нему присматривалась, тем больше убеждалась, что таким же был и сам он. От него так и веяло самодовольством, и то, как этот человек держался впереди двух других упомянутых людей, наталкивало на мысль, что он является лидером всей группы.

Когда он приблизился к невидимой Гермионе, она воспользовалась возможностью рассмотреть остальных двоих, которые, имея непропорциональное телосложение и глупое выражение лица, намного уступали своему лидеру в привлекательности. Один из них был высокого роста, имел изможденный вид, на его голове пламенела копна рыжих волос, а второй – невысокого росточка, грузный, с коротко стрижеными волосами. Тем не менее, выглядели они угрожающе, но Гермионе не хватило времени осознать, что в них создавало такое впечатление, потому что ее внимание привлекла их ноша.

Она задохнулась от шока и закрыла рот рукой, испугавшись, что они могут услышать произведенный ею шорох. То, что она сначала приняла за своего рода мешок, в действительности оказалось связанным человеком, без сознания и с кляпом во рту. Несчастный мужчина был среднего возраста и, судя по одежде, пытался выдать себя за маггла. Конечно же, он был пойман. Не обладая необходимыми знаниями о магглах, он оделся в шорты, пачку, рыболовную панаму, а также очень заметную, вызывающе яркую неоново-зеленую рубашку. Мужчина, несомненно, был волшебником. Глубокая рана на его голове сильно кровоточила, и, глядя на нее, Гермиона задавалась вопросом, был ли красивый егерь тем, кто нанес удар. Она снова перевела на него свое внимание и уставилась с мрачным предчувствием.

Каким-то образом она упустила момент, когда он оказался в нескольких шагах от нее. Его глаза были прикованы прямо к тому месту, где она стояла, а лицо выражало одновременно неверие и подозрение. Гермиона вновь затаила дыхание и неподвижно застыла. Она чуть дернула рукой с зажатой в ней палочкой, но не посмела поднять ее на мужчину.

Егерь, казалось, был погружен в свои мысли и когда его сообщники обошли его, он сделал им знак одетой в перчатку длинной худой рукой. Они тут же остановились и волшебник в их руках повис.

- Что такое, босс? – спросил грузный. Задав вопрос, он так и не закрыл рот, что придало его виду еще больше тупости.

Красивый мужчина проигнорировал обоих и, охваченный любопытством, громко пробормотал:

- Что это?

У него был низкий, вкрадчивый и все же жесткий голос, и когда он произнес вопрос, Гермиона почувствовала его дыхание, запах табака в нем смешался с огневиски. Как ни странно, оно казалось таким же притягательным, как и его голос.

- Ты о чем? – в унисон спросили двое остальных егерей, и в безмолвной тревоге Гермиона увидела, как голова находящегося без сознания волшебника провисла еще ближе к земле. Но она недолго смотрела на него – высокий сильный егерь с любопытством приближался к ней, и на какой-то миг Гермиона испугалась, что он пройдет через созданный ею магический барьер.

- Что это за запах? - продолжил он, обшаривая воздух подозрительным взглядом. Гермиона убедилась, что он не может ее видеть, но, несмотря на это, ее пробрала дрожь, вызванная безотчетным страхом, когда он протянул руку и едва не дотронулся до нее. Он смотрел прямо в ее глаза, и казалось, что его пальцы схватили часть невидимой магической сферы, защищающей ее от него. Когда он снова втянул носом воздух, Гермиона еще раз обратила внимание на его внешность. Его темные раскосые глаза до сих пор сканировали воздух в поисках невидимого источника аромата, и он стоял так близко к Гермионе, что она смогла бы вытянуть руку и провести пальцем по его длинному римскому носу и покрытой щетиной выступающей челюсти. В целях маскировки его веки были подведены краской, но она только подчеркивала блеск его глаз, который, казалось, говорил, что он знает - Гермиона стоит рядом, в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Он опять втянул воздух, и тут Гермиона поняла, что за запах его привлек.

Видимо, невзирая на 25 и более магических блокирующих заклятий и чар, он все-таки сумел учуять ее духи. Она изучала его глаза, пока он вдыхал аромат жасмина. Он выглядел так, словно был околдован, едва ли не опьянен им, и Гермиона наблюдала, как он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь запахом. У нее не было сил в этот момент оторвать взгляд от него, от его красивого лица. Гермиона признавала, что не должна была обращать на это внимания, что ей следовало трансгрессировать прямо в палатку и предупредить Гарри и Рона о присутствии егерей, но трудно было бороться с собой. Что-то в том, как он на нее смотрел, при этом совершенно не видя ее, все еще удерживало Гермиону на месте, она была не в состоянии отпустить этот момент. И стоя к нему очень близко, она почувствовала, как от его тела стал исходить жар, обволакивая ее.

Внезапно раздался громкий тяжелый звук, и Егерь резко распахнул глаза. Гермиона вздрогнула и чуть не завопила от неожиданности, но вовремя взяла себя в руки, не издав ни звука. Этот человек чуял ее – кто знает, может, он и слышать ее мог? Стоя к Гермионе лицом и с легкостью закрывая ее своим телом от взглядов остальных двоих, он резко дернул головой в сторону мужчин, очевидно, явившихся источником шума. Гермиона заглянула ему через плечо и увидела, что бедный растрепанный волшебник был небрежно сброшен на землю. Жизнь, казалось, покинула его бездыханное тело. Она так хотела ему помочь.

- Что вы делаете? – снисходительно задал вопрос красивый егерь. Его голос звучал властно и требовательно.

Ответил высокий, устало проведя рукой по рыжим волосам.

- Он тяжелый, босс! – пожаловался он, и грузный егерь кивнул головой в подтверждение. Гермионе невольно пришло в голову сравнение с однокурсниками - Крэббом и Гойлом.

Главарь презрительно усмехнулся, и вдруг в его манере держаться произошли кардинальные изменения: загадочность и высокомерность почти исчезли, зато на лице отразилась нежность и забота. Двое остальных смотрели на него удивленно, растерянно и, тем не менее, доверчиво.

- О, бедняжечки, - выдохнул он, и хотя его тон подействовал на них, от Гермионы не укрылись растворенные в нем издевательские нотки. – Хотите, я его понесу? – предложил он. Однако когда глаза двоих егерей наполнились благодарностью, его холодность тут же вернулась на место, а интонации приобрели еще большую властность.

- Ишь, чего выдумали, ну-ка поднимите его! – приказал он командным голосом, заставившим вздрогнуть и егерей и Гермиону.

Попавшиеся на его грубую шутку мужчины покорно понурили плечи. Гермионе его выходка показалась жестокой, но когда он вновь повернулся к ней, она услышала, как грузный егерь пробормотал что-то рыжеволосому.

- Старый добрый Струпьяр, а Косгрейв? – буркнул он, незаметно скаля зубы. Высокий рыжеволосый егерь только злобно усмехнулся, и бросил на Струпьяра взгляд, свидетельствовавший о том, что он был бы не прочь наслать на того заклятие…

Ход мыслей Гермионы на миг запнулся, когда до ее сознания дошли слова грузного.

Струпьяр?

Так вот, как его зовут, поняла она. Странное имя. Ей до боли захотелось произнести его вслух, чтобы ощутить на языке вкус… Но Струпьяр уже уходил, очевидно, приняв теорию о том, что ее запах ему лишь померещился и воздух никого не скрывает, хотя в действительности все было с точностью до наоборот.

Его предположение было верным.

Несмотря на то, что Гермиона делала как можно более неслышные и мелкие вдохи, определенно не намереваясь выдавать свое присутствие, она не хотела, чтобы он уходил. Этот Струпьяр показался ей таким интересным, и ей захотелось…

Гермиона оборвала себя, и мощный поток сменяющих друг друга мыслей резко иссяк.

Он егерь.

Да как ей вообще могли в голову прийти такие вопиющие глупости? Гермиона чувствовала себя так, словно напилась, будто она в каком-то смысле подверглась насилию - он точно пробудил ту часть ее сознания, которая должна спать крепким сном. Позволить себе так думать о егере, том самом человеке, который задался целью связать и доставить ее, Гарри и Рона Волан-де-Морту… и она еще смеет находить его интересным? Даже притягательным? Гермиона не могла ответить себе почему.

Он уже далеко отошел от нее, догоняя двух своих сообщников, которые практически волочили тело волшебника впереди, но все еще смотрел на нее, вернее, в ее сторону. Струпьяр снова остановился, проверяя правильность своих выводов. Он не желал быть одураченным. Беззастенчиво сверля Гермиону взглядом, он полез в карман пальто обтянутой перчаткой рукой. Гермиона вздрогнула, подумав, что он вытащит свою палочку, но вместо этого, он достал сигарету и сунул ее рот. Он владел беспалочковой магией, и, конечно же, кончик белого бумажного цилиндра сам загорелся и стал светиться красным, пока сгорал табак.

Струпьяр глубоко затянулся и выдохнул облачко дыма. Он постоял так некоторое время, а потом ухмыльнулся, больше себе, чем кому-то другому. Он успел еще раз бросить взгляд в сторону Гермионы, когда один из егерей свистом подал ему знак. Он развернулся и поспешил за ними. Егерь уже исчез из виду, а Гермиона все рассеянно смотрела, как плывет вверх дым, обоняние уловило его запах.

Что это было только что?

Гермиона не удерживала себя от мыслей о егере по имени Струпьяр и о том, как она была им неожиданно очарована. Вместо этого она развернулась на каблуках и побежала, крепко стискивая палочку в руке. Ей нужно к Гарри и Рону, чтобы рассказать им о егерях. Ее друзья важнее красивых, жестких и опасных мужчин. Пока Гермиона бежала, она чувствовала, как в ней поднимается чувство стыда из-за того, что она не могла перестать думать о Струпьяре, о том, как близко он был к тому, чтобы прикоснуться к ней.

Будто она желала этого.

Гермиона, наконец, добралась до лагеря, задыхаясь от долгого бега. Оказывается, она ушла от него дальше, чем думала.

- Гарри! – закричала она, и встревоженный парень в очках тотчас выбежал из зачарованной палатки.

- Гермиона? Гермиона, ты в порядке? - спросил он, подбегая к девушке с поднятой на изготовку волшебной палочкой. Он, похоже, был в смятении, и посчитал, что Гермиона так пронзительно кричала, потому что ее загнало в угол что-то или кто-то опасный. Гермиона схватила его за руки, жадно глотая воздух.

- Егеря, Гарри… Я только что на них наткнулась…

- Что? – недоверчиво спросил он, в свою очередь вцепившись в девушку. – Что произошло? Они тебя увидели?

Гермиона отрицательно помотала головой и продолжила как можно внятнее.

- Нет, Гарри, нет. Они меня не видели… они… они…

- Гермиона! – запаниковал Гарри и тряхнул ее. Он не мог сдержать себя. Что случилось? Он должен знать!

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и постаралась успокоиться прежде, чем заговорить. Однако на этот раз в ее голос просочилось что-то похожее на вину.

- Он почуял, Гарри. Мои духи…

Гарри растерянно уставился на нее. Он-то думал, что дела обстоят намного хуже. И кого она имела в виду? Ничего не понятно.

- Кто, Гермиона? Кто «он»?

Гермиона сглотнула и заставила себя снова посмотреть на Гарри. Она не хотела произносить его имя. Ей казалось странным называть его другому человеку.

- Струпьяр, - пробормотала Гермиона, и, поддавшись слабости, упала в руки Гарри. Он поймал ее, но она не стала его благодарить, не подняла на него взгляд, чтобы не видеть выражение крайнего недоумения на его лице. Вместо этого она думала о Струпьяре, который, наверно, уже трансгрессировал из леса, направившись с бедным неизвестным волшебником в Министерство Магии. А может, они разбили свой лагерь недалеко от них? Гермиона не могла понять, почему так жаждет вновь его увидеть. Прислонившись головой к груди Гарри, она воскресила в памяти мужчину с темно-кровавой прядью в волосах, пахнущего сигаретами и огневиски…

- Эй! Что за шум?

Рон некстати выбежал из палатки, сжимая в руке палочку. Он открыл рот что-то сказать, но его глаза поймали Гарри и Гермиону, держащих друг друга в теплых объятиях. При виде этой картины, его губы плотно сжались, образовав тонкую линию. Гермиона была уверена, что увидела вспышку ревности в его глазах.

Всегда выступая в роли примирителя, Гарри направился к нему, чтобы все объяснить, но Рон посмотрел в другую сторону, оставив без внимания этот жест.

- О, так с вами все в порядке. Замечательно. Кажется, тут что-то говорилось про егерей? Мелкие паршивые предатели, вот кто они, - заявил Рон. В его глазах отражалась смесь любопытства и отвращения - ему было интересно услышать историю Гермионы и выразить свое отношение к Струпьяру и его прихлебателям.

Когда все трое возвращались в палатку на ужин, – Гарри и Рон умудрились отыскать ягоды и наловить немного рыбы в близлежащей речке, - Гарри принялся рассказывать историю Гермионы, ход которой он каким-то образом сумел восстановить, хотя Гермиона и сказала ему не больше двух предложений. Она решила, что вмешается, если он вдруг собьется, и, пользуясь возможностью, постаралась взять себя в руки.

Гермиона бросила последний взгляд на лес, когда Гарри и Рон вошли в палатку. Вернутся ли егеря? Далеко ли был Струпьяр? Она снова втянула носом воздух и готова была поклясться, что учуяла что-то отдаленно напоминающее огневиски и сигареты. Тряхнув головой, Гермиона постаралась выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Ради всего святого, ей о крестражах нужно беспокоиться! Но входя в палатку, Гермиона пожелала, чтобы егерь по имени Струпьяр оказался крестражем, тогда она и его тоже могла бы отыскать.


End file.
